sylvarallafandomcom-20200215-history
Zeref Uzumaki
'History' Zeref is the older brother to Bolt and his second soul Etherious Bolt Uzumaki. He was once the leader of the Etherious Demons several 100 years ago until his younger brother proved to be a better leader. During the final battle between Etherious and the Ancient Demon Lord, Etherious life was taken before the Demon Lord died. Upset over the loss of his little brother Zeref tampered with time and space using his own power at its fullest forcing the universe to reborn Bolt with a new life and new family, not remembering anything from his past life. After doing so Zeref told the Etherious Soul that survived that he was going to seal him into a special book and when the time is right Bolt and Etherious would be reunited. However Zeref had to convince many demons and people of his actions and that he did it all for the sake of his little brother. At first many people such as upcoming Demon Lords, Captains and Fallen Angels didn't want to trust Zeref due to his actions but they figured because of the most recent war it was time that the world had a change for once. Zeref also had to explain to Project Freelancer's Director, The A.I and the Freelancers that were there at the time about the entire thing and said to keep it a secret. With all of this a lot of people knew of Bolt's past and agreed to keep their promise to Zeref about keeping Bolt's past a secret. On the night Bolt was born into his new family years and years later, Zeref and his Etherious demons watched from afar as Zeref was pleased to see that his little brother was going to be in the world of the living once again. Zeref waited and watched over Bolt from afar watching him grow and obtain new powers, new friends and a new life. When it was time, Zeref came up with a plan to reunite Etherious with Bolt and that lead to the creation of Tartaros, telling the Etherious Demon to go along with it. Finally Bolt and Etherious meet face to face and Etherious tells him everything. After everything is said and done Zeref is asked by Bolt to live with him and his family and to also include the Etherious Demons for they would become Demon Servants to the Uzumaki Household. Zeref accepts this and lives with his little brother who doesn't seem little anymore. 'Personality' Zeref is a calm and mostly quiet person. Despite his past, he has shown to have a more fun side to him when he is around the others in the palace. He normally keeps to himself except when he is around Bolt. When it comes to battling he gets serious show almost no mercy towards his foes. 'Abilities' 'Black Arts' At a young age Zeref mastered all sorts of Dark Magic. The amount of power and magic is unmeasureable which is the reason he has been called the "Legedary Dark Magic" for no one could really stand against his power. 'Ankhseram's Black Magic' The life and death Goddess Ankhseram cursed Zeref with her powers making him immortal after he tampered with the Universe. With this power Zeref can kill anyone or anything if he so desires it. There are times he can control it and just use the power as a single knock-out strike. This is proven when he goes against Irene in the Faction Saints Battle Royale and knocks her out with his Death Pillar. 'Living Magic' Living magic is a ancient and forgotten Underworld demon power that breathes life into objects. Most of Zeref creations were made through these means many examples being the Etherious Demons. Category:Male Characters Category:Uzumaki Family Category:Sentients Category:Deceased Characters